The Hour of Shadows Kapitel 2; "Raod without Return"
„Custos ad Noctis“ E'in jeder kennt die Geschichten über die Welt des Lichts und die Welt der Schatten. Und die meisten meinen das dies nur Märchen sind um andere zu erschrecken oder ihnen Alpträume zu bereiten. Doch ist dieser Alptraum nur eine verkannte Realität welche niemand wahr haben will. Genauso wie den Tatbestand das die Welt des Lichts und die Welt des Schattens eins sind und es nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt ankommt. Die Angst vor der Dunkelheit, so wie manche es nennen, ist das was uns am Leben hält. Es stärkt uns, zeigt uns die Gefahren und gibt uns relativen Schutz vor dem Bösen was in der Dunkelheit lauert. Doch manchmal gibt es Kräfte die dem Schatten der Nacht ein Gesicht verleihen. Diese Schatten gab es auf jeder Welt, auf jedem Planeten und in allen Epochen. Und immer gab es ausgewählte Geschöpfe die dafür ausgesehen waren, sich diesen Schatten zu stellen. Jede Epoche hatte ihren Namen für diese wenigen Krieger die sich zwischen dem Licht und der Dunkelheit bewegten. Heute nennen sie uns „die Wächter der Nacht“ oder „Hüter des Gleichgewichtes“ und jene die unsere Aufgabe nicht verstehen; '„Praedatoren“ "Raod without Return" I'n nur wenigen Minuten erklommen die zwei Praedatoren den Baum und warteten bis die Lok und die ersten fünf Güterwagons an ihnen vorbei gezogen waren. Dann stießen sie sich ab und landeten wie Katzen auf einem Niederbordwagen. „Was für eine Beginn,“ lächelte Preston zufrieden, „das Gebetsbuch ist randvoll mit Namen.“ „Dann gibt es noch viel zu tun!“ bemerkte Mandy und blickte in den Himmel, „aber dafür wurden wir ausgebildet.“ „Wie recht du hast,“ stimmte Preston zu, „das ist unsere Aufgabe.“ Die Söldner sammelten sich wieder an den Zufahrten und ein jeder suchte einen Platz an dem er sich hin setzen konnte. „Sind noch alle vollzählig?“ erkundigte sich der Hauptmann keuchend. „Ja Sir, alle vollzählig aber ziemlich KO,“ erwiderte ein anderer Söldner und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Feldflasche, „bei all der Hatz habe ich keinen von den erkennen können!“ „Das geht uns allen so,“ hustete wieder ein anderer, „egal wer die waren, die wollten uns nur hinhalten, wenn die Sonne aufgeht werden wir die Böse Überraschung erleben.“ „Das glaube ich auch,“ räumte der Hauptmann ein, „vielleicht haben wir aber auch Glück und kommen mit einer Standpauke davon.“ Irgendwo am anderen Ende der Kleingartensiedlung stiegen Breez, Nex, Furno und Evo auf die Furnobikes. Die Praedatoren starteten die Maschinen und fuhren davon. „Diese Hetzte durch die Kleingärten hat echt Spaß gemacht,“ gab Furno zu, „diese Söldner haben aber doch erstaunlich lange durch gehalten.“ „Diese Jungs genossen auch eine gute Ausbildung,“ bemerkte Evo und bog auf die Autobahn, „aber nicht so eine gute wie wir.“ Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erhellten den Tag und das Leben im Meldown Gewerbepark erwachte wieder. D'''ie PKW der Arbeiter füllten die Parkplätze und die ersten LKW brachten neue Waren. Und noch niemandem war der einsame Wagen aufgefallen der alleine auf dem Parkplatz der Werkstatt stand. Erst als Sirenengeheul und Blaulicht sich durch das Gewerbegebiet schlängelten nahmen die Arbeiter Notiz. Binnen wenigen Minuten war das Gelände um die Tuning Werkstatt mit angebauten Ladenlokal von der Polizei abgeriegelt. Jedoch wirkte sich dies nicht weiter auf das geschäftige Treiben aus. Wieder bestimmten Gabelstapler und Paletten, Kräne und Container den Tag.Der Kommissar kniete neben der Leiche und untersuchte sie mit den Augen. „Gibt es Fingerabdrücke und / oder Fußspuren?“ fragte er einem Beamten von der Spurensicherung, „außer die der Putzfrau die uns benachrichtigt hat.“ „Leider nur die der Putzfrau,“ bemerkte der Agori mit der Kamera, „sonst keine Spuren.“ „Wir haben es hier mit Profis zu tun,“ fuhr der Beamte fort, „ein einzelner Schuss durch die Brust.“ „Hört sich nach einer Hinrichtung an,“ überlegte der Kommissar, „auch wenn unser Opfer hier eine Waffe hatte, sie war nicht geladen.“ „Ja,“ stimmte der Beamte der Spurensicherung zu, „die Kugeln lagen im Wandschränkchen.“ „Gibt es sonst noch etwas das irgend wie auffällig war?“ erkundigte sich der Kommissar, „es muss doch irgend etwas fehlen.“ Der Gerichtsmediziner trat in das Büro und drehte mit dem Beamten der Spurensicherung den toten Agori um. „Oh, was ist das?“ entglitt es dem Kommissar, „unser Opfer hat versucht sein Notizbuch zu essen, Spaß bei Seite, irgend welche Information zu vernichten.“ Fortsetzung hier. ''Nachwort: Mandy Surge und Preston Stormer zählten bis Drei dann sprangen sie vom Niederbordwagen neben das Gleisbett. Sie schlichen geduckt die Böschung hinauf wo ihre vier Freunde sie bereits erwarteten. „Jetzt ab nach Makuhero City,“ lachte Juliane Nex und kletter hinter Evo auf dessen Motorrad. Stormer und Surge stiegen wieder auf ihr Furnobike und starteten den Motor, „ab nach Hause es gibt erst mal etwas zu feiern!“ Kapitel 1: '“Letzter Schultag“'' ''M'imi saß hinter dem Schreibtisch im Klassenraum und ging in aller Seelenruhe die Mathe Arbeiten durch. Die Agori arbeitete jetzt die vierte Woche in der Firerstone Grundschule im Vorort Dolshester, der zum Regierungsbezirk Vulcanus gehörte. Mimi hatte sich hier schnell eingelebt und die Mehrzahl der Schüler mochten die Lehrerin auf Anhieb. Ihr Mann war der Trainer der Örtlichen Kohli Mannschaft und genoss ebenfalls hohes Ansehen. Das Paar führte im kleinen Örtchen ein ruhiges und unauffälliges Leben. Trotzdem macht etwas den beiden Agori schwer zu schaffen. Immer wenn Mimi mit einer Arbeit fertig war sah sie auf den Parkplatz der Lehrer. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Die Lehrerin legte die Mathe Arbeit zu den anderen fertigen und zog einen Zeitungsartikel aus ihrer Aktentasche. Vor zwei Tagen hatte einer anonymer Absender ihr diesen geschickt. Händler von Auto Tuning Bedarf im Meldown Gewerbepark am Samstagmorgen in seinem Büro ermordet aufgefunden. Der Agori wurde durch einen Schuss in die Brust getötet. Von dem oder den Tätern fehlt jede Spur. Mimi las weiter und merkte schon wieder den kalten Schauer der ihr über den Rücken lief. Der Mann um die zweiundfünfzig Jahre wurden in einer Blutlache von seiner Putzfrau entdeckt welche darauf hin die Polizei alarmierte. Trotz intensiver Suche konnten im Büro und in der Werkstatt keine Hinweise auf die Täter gefunden werden. Sie schob den Zeitungsartikel wieder in die Tasche und nahm sich die letzte Mathe Arbeit vor. War der Mord ein Zufall oder hatte sich Hadog unter der Konkurrenz Feinde gemacht? Seit dem sie die Nachricht das erste mal gelesen hatte stellte sie sich diese Frage. Oder steckte da etwas ganz anderes dahinter? Wieder wanderte ein prüfender Blick auf den Lehrerparkplatz. Noch immer keine Spur von ihrem Gatten. Er wollte sie doch gegen sechzehn Uhr abholen. Ach er kauft nur etwas auf dem Weg ein, beruhigte sich die Lehrerin, er wird in den nächsten Minuten schon noch eintreffen. Und der rote Kombi fuhr gerade in eine freie Box. Warum habe ich mir bloß Sorgen gemacht, fragte sich Mimi und packte ihre sieben Sachen in ihre Aktentasche. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ sie den Klassenraum und eilte zu der Treppe. Die Säulen des Gangs warfen ihre Schatten im Licht der Nachmittagssonne. Und aus irgend einem Grund fühlte Mimi sich wieder so schrecklich unwohl. Als ob jemand aus den Schatten springen und sie hinein ziehen könnte. „Angst fressen Seele auf,“ sprach sie leise, „und ungerechtfertigte Ängste erst recht.“ Bolek stieg aus dem Wagen und schlug die Tür wieder zu. Der Agori wollte seine Frau im Foyer der Grundschule begrüßen statt in dem Kombi zu warten. Doch die Tür war schon abgeschlossen. „Komisch,“ murmelte Bolek und las noch einmal die Tafel an der Tür, „tägliche Besuchszeit zwischen sechzehn und achtzehn Uhr.“ M'imis Unwohlsein nahm zu. Kein Laut war zu hören und keine andere Seele mehr zu sehen. Nur sie und die Schatten der Säulen. Sie legte noch mehr Tempo zu um das Foyer zu erreichen. Bolek war heilfroh als er Mimi erblickte. Die Lehrerin zog während sie weiter lief den Schlüssel. Ihr war es sofort ins Auge gestochen das die Tür abgeschlossen war. Mimi erschrak als sie feststellen musste das bereits ein abgebrochener Schlüssel im Zylinder steckte. Wieder dachte sie an die Schatten der Säulen und das bedrohliche in ihnen. Auf einmal begann ihr Gatte wild mit den Händen zu rudern und winken. Die Agori verstand sofort und drehte sich auf der Stelle um. Doch zu spät. Der Schmerz fuhr durch ihren Körper als die Klinge tief in ihren Brustkorb gestoßen wurde. Gleichzeitig hielt die Mörderin ihr den Mund zu so das die Lehrerin nicht schreien konnte. Bolek hielt sich die Hände vor dem Mund während er nach hinten stolperte. Für seine geliebte Mimi kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Hastig rannte er zu seinem Kombi und zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Immer wieder um sich blickend wählte er eine Nummer und drückte sich das Gerät ans Ohr. „Leute,“ keuchte er hastig, „macht das ihr aus diesem Ort verschwindet, sie sind hie und haben Mimi geholt!“ In dem Moment erschrak der Agori ein weiteres mal. Ein roter Punkt wanderte über die Motorhaube und kam ihm immer näher. Hastig drehte er den Schlüssel um doch der Wagen sprang nicht mehr an. Kaltes Entsetzen füllte das Herz des Agori und ließ die Traue um Mimi für wenige Sekunden zweitrangig erscheinen. Bolek riss die Tür des Kombis wieder auf und rannte los. Doch weit kam er nicht. Ein Ruck fuhr durch seinen Körper und der Agori geriet ins Taumeln. Er fühlte wie ihm die Luft ausging und er schwächer wurde. Er schleppte sich zur Wand des Schulgebäudes und drückte seine freie Hand auf die Stelle wo der Schmerz sich ausbreitete. Zitternd sah er in seine Handfläche, sie war blutverschmiert. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke erfasste den Agori. Wie bei Hadog ein Schuss durch die Brust. Bolek drehte sich langsam um und hatte Mühe nicht zusammen zu brechen. Da war wieder der rote Punkt. Er wanderte über das vom Blut durchtränkte Hemd. Bolek ahnte schwach wo er sich jetzt befinden musste. Genau zwischen seinen Augen. '''M'imi röchelte als die Agori die Klinge wieder aus ihrer Brust zog. Die Leherin wusste das sie diese Verletzung nicht überleben aber es auch kein schneller Abgang werden würde. Die junge Frau um die neunzehn bis einundzwanzig Jahre drehte die Lehrerin um so das sie nach ihren Gatten sehen konnte. Noch immer hielt die Mörderin die Hand feste über Mimis Mund gedrückt. Kein Geräusch war zu hören und doch spritzte Blut an die Wand des Schulgebäudes. Die Agori weinte und wollte schreien. Die letzten Bilder wie ihr geliebter Bolek nach hinten zuckte und wie ein nasser Sack umfiel war das letzte was Mimi in ihrem Leben sah. Sie stützte sich an das Glas des Panoramafensters und rutschte langsam zu Boden. Dabei zogen ihre blutverschmierten Hände ein makaberes Muster. Natalie Breez und William Furno trafen sich wieder am vereinbarten Treffpunkt. „Sauberer Schuss,“ lobte sie William, „du hättest mal die Augen von dieser Mimi sehen sollen.“ „Man tut was man kann,“ lächelte der Praedator zufrieden, „aber du warst mindestens genauso gut.“ „Wieder zwei Mistkäfer weniger,“ funkte Furno seinen Kameraden, „alles so verlaufen wie geplant.“ „Die Fahrzeuge müssten in den nächsten Stunden Dolshester verlassen,“ teilte er weiter mit, „sie werden nicht nach Vulcanus fliehen weil sie dort mit einem Hinterhalt rechen.“ Die beiden Praedatoren schwangen sich auf ihre Motorräder und brausten davon. Die sechs PKW fuhren so schnell es der Motor zuließ. Fast alle hatten gleichzeitig die SMS bekommen und auch einige das letzte Telefonat ihres Glaubensbruders. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich weg aus dem Vorort. „Ich bekomme keine Verbindung!“ fluchte ein Agori auf dem Beifahrersitz, „irgend wer blockiert das Netz!“ „Wer sind die?“ fragte eine Frau auf dem Rücksitz zu Fahrerseite, „woher wussten die wo sie suchen mussten?!“ „Die haben das Gebetsbuch von Hadog,“ raunzte der Fahrer des Fahrzeugs, „nun auch die von Bolek und Mimi!“ „Diese Bestien werden keine Ruhe geben,“ kreischte die Frau jetzt hysterisch, „die werden uns jagen bis sie jeden Einzelnen von uns erwischt haben!“ „Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen!“ brummte der Beifahrer, „anders als Hadog, Mimi und Bolek sind wir ausreichend bewaffnet und vorgewarnt!“ „Und die müssen uns auch erstmal finden!“ ergänzte der Fahrer sauer, „und so lange wir in Bewegung sind, können sie uns nicht so schnell ausfindig machen!“ Die PKW verließen Dolshester über die Landstraße und fuhren weiter bis zur Autobahnverbindung Vulcanus / Roxtus. „In Roxtus sind wir erstmal sicher,“ beruhigte der Beifahrer die Frau auf dem Rücksitz, „dort werden wir dann sehen wie es weiter geht.“'' Kapitel 2: '“Blutiger Asphalt“ N'athan Evo stand auf der Fußgängerbrücke und blickte auf die Autobahn unter sich. Da die Sonne langsam unterging und es mit jeder Minute dunkler wurde aktivierte der Praedator sein Headset. Wurde auch langsam Zeit, dachte er, als er die sechs PKW erblickte die sich ihm näherten. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatten die Systeme des Headsets die Fahrzeuge gescannt und die Daten ausgewertet. „Evo an Nex, Breez und Furno,“ sprach er durch das Funksystem, „Ziele befinden sich auf dem Weg zu euch.“ „Hängt euch dran,“ fuhr Nathan fort, „und macht sie bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit fertig.“ „Ok, wird erledigt,“ kamen die Antworten nach einander zurück, „wir sehen uns später am Treffpunkt.“ Der Beifahrer des letzten PKW wurde nervös und überlegte ob er es sagen sollte oder besser doch nicht. Seit dem die Dunkelheit herein gebrochen war herrschte ohne hin schon gewisse Unruhe im Fahrzeuginneren. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten des Blickes brach der Agori das bedrohliche Schweigen. „Seit dem wir den Rastplatz passiert haben,“ sprach er leise und mit bedacht, „werden wir von einem Motorrad verfolgt.“ „Ich dachte immer nur Nancy wäre paranoid,“ murmelte der Agori hinter dem Lenkrad, „nur wenn so ein Biker hinter uns fährt heißt das noch lange nicht das er uns gleich verfolgt.“ „Jetzt sind es schon zwei!“ bemerkte der Beifahrer und ließ mit den Augen nicht vom Rückspiegel ab, „und ich bin mir sicher das die uns verfolgen!“ „Jetzt reicht es,“ drohte der Agori am Lenkrad, „ich bin schon angespannt genug und du musst dem ganzen noch einen daraufsetzen!“ Eine weitere Stunde Fahrzeit verging und der Beifahrer wandte sich erneut an seinen Glaubensbruder, „die zwei Biker sind immer noch hinter uns!“ „Ja, so langsam kommt mir das auch nicht mehr wie ein Zufall vor,“ räumte der Agori am Lenkrad ein, „und unser Kumpels kann ich auch nicht erreichen.“ „Das Netz ist immer noch blockiert?“ erkundigte sich Nancy die jetzt aufgewacht war, „das gefällt mir nicht!“ In der Ferne erschien das Schild für einen weiteren Rastplatz. Kurz vor der Ausfahrt setzten die Motorräder auf einmal zum überholen an. Hastig riss der Agori auf der Fahrerseite das Lenkrad nach rechts. Nur um Haaresbreite packte der Wagen die Ausfahrt zum Rastplatz. „Was zum Vorox soll das denn!“ fauchte der Fahrer und der Schrecken stand ihm noch immer im Gesicht geschrieben, „dieser Biker haben nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!“ „Was habe ich dir die ganze Zeit über gesagt!“ zitter der Beifahrer und zog die Pistolen aus dem Handschuhfach, „die haben uns verfolgt!“ In dem Moment zuckte das Fahrzeug durch und sackte nach hinten ab. Nach wenigen Metern kam der getunte Kombi zum stehen. „Diese Maden haben uns die Hinterreifen zerschossen!“ schrie Nancy panisch und nahm eine der Pistolen, „die wollen uns fertig machen!“ Es kamen keine Antworten nur zweimal ein grelles aufblitzen. Die Agori spürte wie eine warme Flüssigkeit ihr ins Gesicht spritzte. I'''m schwachen Licht des Rastplatzes erkannte sie ihre Glaubensbrüder. Leblos in ihren Sitzen und mit hängenden Köpfen. Die Frontscheibe und Teile des Armaturenbretts waren mit Blut besudelt. Im Fenster zur Beifahrerseite zwei kleine Löcher. Sie drückte sich tiefer in die Rückbank und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Schockiert blickte sie in ihre blutverschmierten Handflächen. Nancy zitterte und zielte aus dem Fenster. Nichts zu sehen auch kein Schatten. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste hörte sie jetzt wie Metall auf Metall traf. Rasch gefolgt von einem brennenden Schmerz unterhalb der linken Brust. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie ließ die Pistole fallen. Mit immer schlechter werdendem Blick erfasste sie den Schatten einer Agori. Diese hielt ein kleines viereckiges Gebilde in einer Hand. So gerade noch nahm Nancy war das der Schatten sich wieder entfernte. Juliane Nex stieg wieder auf ihr Furnobike und startete die Maschine. Wenige Sekunden nach dem das Motorrad den Rastplatz wieder verlassen hatte explodierte der getunte Kombi in einem dunkelroten und mit schwarzen Fäden durchzogenen Feuerball. „Nex an Evo,“ meldete die Praedatorin während sie wieder volle Fahrt aufnahm, „drei Mistkäfer weniger.“ „Gut,“ folgte einige Sekunden später, „weiter so!“ „Wo sind Nancy und ihre Brüder!“ fragte der Fahrer des tiefergelegten Coupes, „ich kann sie nicht mehr hinter uns sehen!!“ „Die waren ganz plötzlich nicht mehr da,“ wiederholte die Agori auf dem Beifahrersitz, „aber seit dem sie weg sind, hängen diese Biker an uns dran.“ „Mist,“ grummelte der Fahrer sauer, „die haben sich einfach dazwischen gedrängt.“ „Und erreichen können wir auch keinen,“ ärgerte sich die Agori und warf einen erneuten Blick auf den Rückspiegel, „seit dem Bolek uns gewarnt hat ist das verdammte Netz unterbrochen.“ Die Motorräder zog jetzt an dem Coupe vorbei und zwei kurze Schläge waren zu hören. „Abbremsen!“ fauchte die Agori auf dem Beifahrersitz, „sonst,...!“ Nur wenige Meter vor dem Coupe schlugen die Motorräder nach Rechts ein und drängten sich zwischen dem PKW und dem davor. Um dem ganzen noch einen drauf zu setzten wurden die Biker jetzt auch noch schlag artig langsamer. Da sie jeden Versuch zum Überholen vereitelten musste der Agori ebenfalls vom Gas gehen. Und als das Coupe fast völlig ausgebremst war gaben die Biker plötzlich wieder Gas. Für einen kurzen Moment erhellte der Feuerball die Nacht und ließ ein ausgebranntes Autofrack auf dem Seitenstreifen zurück. „Verdammt,“ fuhr es aus dem Mund des Agoris im Geländewagen, „diese Bastarde haben uns gefunden!“ „An die Waffen Jungs!“ übernahm der Beifahrer der Wort, „die anderen konnten sie kriegen uns aber nicht!“ Jetzt hatten auch die übrigen Fahrzeuge der Gruppe ihre Situation begriffen, ihre Flucht aus dem Ort war den Jägern nicht verborgen geblieben. Gefangen in einem Funkloch und auf sich alleine gestellt. Die Sektenmitglieder waren zwischen Anspannung und Trauer gefangen. Nicht mal vier Wochen waren vergangen und acht aus ihrer Mitte waren ermordet worden. Davon sieben in weniger als siebenundzwanzig Stunden. ''D'ie Morgendämmerung setzte ein und die Biker ließen von der Fahrzeuggruppe ab. „Wir müssen schneller fahren,“ betonte ein Insasse des Fahrzeug an der Spitze, „so lange es Hell ist, können wir einen Vorsprung aufbauen!“ „Wie recht du hast,“ stimmten die anderen drei Agori zu, „diese Chance sollten wir nutzen.“ Den ganzen Tag über schien die Lage sich zu beruhigen. Keine eventuellen Verfolger zu sehen. Die überlebenden Sektenmitglieder hatten zu dem ihre Handys ausgeschaltet. Erst gegen Abend nahm die Anspannung wieder zu. Doch zunächst passierte nichts unvorhergesehenes. Unweit vor den vier PKW fuhr ein Tanklaster und aus besondere Vorsicht verlangsamte die Gruppe das Tempo. Es bestand die Gefahr das der LKW vor ihnen einen fahrende Bombe sein konnte und zum Plan der Jäger gehörte. So verging eine Stunde nach der anderen. Bis erneut der Tag anbrach. In den sechzehn Agori keimte wieder ein Funken Hoffnung auf. Hatten die Verfolger vielleicht die Spur verloren?“ Um die Spur noch weiter zu verwischen fuhren die vier Fahrzeuge die nächste Abfahrt raus auf die Landstraße. In der ländlichen Region war die Straße nicht so stark befahren und dies bewog die Agori schneller zu fahren. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich nach Roxtus kommen. Von einer Zufahrtsstraße bogen drei Biker hinter den vier PKW auf die Landstraße. Einer der Sektenmitglieder erinnerte sich an die Biker die sie verfolgt hatten. Diese drei schienen andere zu sein. Der Bahnübergang kam immer näher und wieder spürten die Sektenmitglieder den Hauch einer Bedrohung. Unverschämt überholten die drei Motorräder und zogen an den PKW vorbei. Hintereinander fuhren diese über den Bahnübergang. Nur der vierte PKW musste vor der sich schließenden Schranke halten. Die Züge rauschten vorbei. Die übrigen drei PKW hielten auf dem Parkplatz einer Tankstelle und warteten. Doch der dritte PKW kam nicht nach. Die Unruhe nahm wieder verstärkt zu. „Die haben doch nicht etwa,...?!“ wollte eine der Agori fragen als der vermisste Wagen angefahren kam, „doch alles in Ordnung.“ Die vier Fahrzeuge setzten die Fahrt wieder als Gruppe fort. Und erst in der Abenddämmerung schöpfte einer der Sektenmitglieder verdacht. Wieso war ihm das nicht sofort aufgefallen. Das vier der Insassen so lange so ruhig schliefen hätte ihm doch nicht entgehen dürfen. Und es kam noch schlimmer. Der betroffene Wagen fuhr genau vor ihm. Jetzt breitete sich die Unruhe im ganzen Fahrzeug aus. Jeden Moment konnte etwas passieren. „Sieh mal,“ bemerkte der Beifahrer besorgt, „die werden langsamer.“ „Zieh dran vorbei!“ brüllte ein Agori auf der Rückbank. Die Beifahrertür des Fahrzeugs vor ihnen flog auf und ein Agori in Biker Kluft sprang in den Straßengraben. Es hatten nur noch wenigen Sekunden gefehlt um das Überholmanöver zu beenden. Doch in dem Moment als beide PKW neben einander fuhren explodierte der eine. Die Flammen erfassten den zweiten Wagen und das Glas der Scheiben sprang. Rasch und gnadenlos füllte das Feuer das Fahrzeuginnere. Die vier Insassen schrien vor Schmerzen und Panik. Das brennende Fahrzeug verlor die Kontrolle und fuhr quer über die Straße in eine zum Glück leere Bushaltestelle. Dann explodierte es in einem weiteren Feuerball. Kapitel 3: '“Endstation“ D'ie vier Agori traten aufs Gaspedal. Der Motor heulte auf und der PKW wurde schneller. Noch immer waren keine Verfolger zu sehen doch der Agori hinter dem Steuer drückte weiter auf das Gaspedal. Es war blanke Angst die jetzt die Oberhand übernommen hatte. Und die anderen drei Insassen schienen in keiner besseren Verfassung zu sein. Immer wieder zielten sie auf alles was neben dem Fahrzeug zu sehen war oder nur einen Schatten warf. Der Geruch von Angstschweiß füllte das Fahrzeuginnere und später auch der von Kot und Urin. Die Nerven der Sektenmitglieder waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Die ersten Hupen ertönten als der PKW sich in rasendem Tempo halsbrecherisch seinen Weg über die Landstraße bahnte. Geschwindigkeitslimits wurden ignoriert und selbst die simpelsten Verkehrsregeln wurden aus den Köpfen der Vier verdrängt. Nur noch ein Gedanke gedieh, Roxtus, wir müssen Roxtus erreichen. „Schwarzer Geländewagen mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit gesichtet,“ sprach der Polizist in sein Sprechfunkgerät, „die Fahren so als ob ihnen die Straße alleine gehören würde!“ Der Streifenwagen fuhr los und heftete sich hinter den Geländewagen. Die vier Sektenmitglieder nahmen die Sirene des Streifenwagens nicht mehr war und auch das Blaulicht schien für sie nicht zu existieren. Nur die Straße vor ihnen. Die Autobahn nach Roxtus, hämmerte es in dem Schädel des Agori. Die Frauen auf dem Rücksitzen wimmerten und stammelten undeutliche Sätze. „Sie sind alle,....sie sind alle,..“ schrie eine immer wieder hysterisch auf, „ermordet, sie alle,...ermordet!“ Die andere Agori drückte sich immer fester in den Sitz. „Sie werden uns holen, sie werden uns alle holen,“ murmelte sie hastig und mal mehr oder weniger deutlich, „sie werden uns wehtun, sie werden uns alle umbringen!“ Der Beifahrer starrte einfach nur nach vorne auf die Straße. In seinem Kopf herrschte völliges Chaos. Immer wieder die Bilder von den beiden PKW und die Explosionen. Immer wieder die Bilder von den brennenden Autofracks. Das eine im Straßengraben und das andere in der Bushaltestelle. Im anderen PKW hielt sich noch ein schwacher Rest von Verstand welcher aber ebenfalls schweren Prüfungen ausgesetzt wurde. Die namenlosen Verfolger und nun die Polizei. Was wäre wenn und gab es noch eine schwache Hoffnung? Ein zweiter Streifenwagen kam hinzu und der zweit Geländewagen gab schließlich auf. Völlig demoralisiert aber noch nicht dem Wahnsinn erlegen ließen sich die vier Sektenmitglieder festnehmen. Der andere PKW fuhr einfach weiter. Der Agori zitterte noch am ganzen Körper während er sich auf die Pritsche sinken ließ. In der Polizeiwache waren sie vielleicht sicherer als ihre flüchtigen Glaubensbrüder. Und so konnte man versuchen etwas Schlaf zu finden. Vielleicht waren die andere schon den Jägern zum Opfer gefallen? Der Polizist legte ein sanftes Lächeln auf als er das hübsche Mädchen musterte das die Polizeiwache betrat. Die Jeans und das Hemd betonten die sportliche Figur der jungen Agori. „Kann ich ihnen helfen?“ fragte der Polizist freundlich. „'''J'a, ich habe den Schlüssel meines Wagens im Zündschloss stecken lassen,“ sprach die junge Agori leicht verlegen, „und ahnungslos die Tür zu geworfen.“ „Das ist jetzt wirklich kein guter Zeitpunkt,“ erwiderte der Agori in Uniform, „haben sie noch nichts von den mysteriösen Unfällen gehört?“ „Nein,“ entgegnete die junge Frau, „was ist den passiert?“ Der Polizist beschrieb kurz das was er weiter geben durfte und sah der hübschen Agori in den V Ausschnitt des Hemdes. „Wie entsetzlich?!“ entglitt es ihr, „und so etwas in dieser ländlichen Region!“ „So ein Mist passiert eben,“ meinte der Polizist locker, „ich dachte nur das so ein hübsches Wesen wie sie es wissen sollte.“ „Ich möchte mir nicht ausmalen,“ gab die junge Agori verängstigt zu, „wenn ich diesen, … diesen Leuten in die Hände fallen würde.“ „Weiter so,“ grinste Preston, „beschäftige ihn weiter.“ Schnell rannte er über die Straße und schlich an das Gebäude heran. „Was halten sie von einer Tasse Kaffee?“ fragte der Polizist und hoffte das die hübsche Weiblichkeit keinen zu schnellen Verdacht schöpfte, „der tut ihnen bestimmt gut.“ „Gerne,“ willigte die junge Frau ein und folgte dem Beamten in die Kantine der Wache. Dabei warf sie einen unauffälligen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Preston braucht mehr Zeit und Mandy musste sie ihm verschaffen. Der Agori in Uniform genoss den Anblick der wohlgeformten Rundungen und malte sich schmutzige Phantasien aus. Nach dem sie einen Schluck aus dem Becher genommen hatte legte Mandy ein sanftes Lächeln auf. „Wissen sie was irgend wie komisch ist?“ sprach sie mit freundlicher Stimme. „Was soll den irgend wie komisch sein?!“ entgegnete der Beamte, „geht es ihnen vielleicht nicht gut?“ „Mir geht es sehr gut,“ erwiderte die Agori, „aber im Schatten der drohenden Gefahr wirken Männer in Uniform so richtig attraktiv!“ „Finden sie wirklich?“ wunderte sich der Polizist und ließ beinahe seinen Becher fallen, „mhmm, ja ich, sie bringen mich in Verlegenheit!“ „Ach wirklich?!“ lächelte die junge Frau und zog ihr Hemd aus. Preston vernahm die Geräusche und schlich zu dem Van der auf dem Parkplatz vor der Polizeiwache stand. Im Schatten des Fahrzeugs war er für die Kamera nicht mehr zu erfassen. Der Praedator schritt zur tat. „Gut geschlafen?“ lachte eine Stimme und der Beamte wurde wach, „du hast so ein seliges Grinsen im Gesicht als ob dich ein Engel beritten hätte!“ Der Agori rieb seine Augen und erkannte seinen Kollegen und dessen hämisches Grinsen. Der Polizist dachte an die vergangene Nacht zurück, „vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht.“ „Ich soll diese vier Freaks abholen,“ brummte der andere Polizist als er feststellte seinen Kollegen nicht ärgern zu können, „die sollen aus irgend einem Grund verlegt werden!“ Sauer führten die beiden Beamten die vier Agori aus den Zellen in den Van auf dem Parkplatz. Sie machten noch einmal kehrt um etwas aus der Wache zu holen. Ein lauter Knall zerriss die Ruhe des Tages und beide Beamten starrten auf das brennende Fahrzeug. Zwei Stunden später. „Sie können von Glück reden,“ bemerkte der KFZ Mechaniker und die Spurensicherung, „seien sie froh das sie nicht im Wagen saßen.“ „Was hat nun die Explosion ausgelöst?“ wollte der eine Beamte wissen, „war es ein Unfall oder hat jemand nach geholfen?“ „Es war ein Unfall,“ bestätigte der KFZ Mechaniker, „ein Defekt am Motor hat ein Feuer ausgelöst was wiederum den halb gefüllten Tank zu Explosion brachte.“'' D'''ie vergammelte Hütte roch nach Moos und vermodertem Holz. Doch hier hatten die vier Mistkäfer die letzte Zuflucht gesucht. Breez und Furno sahen die vier Agori durch das Wärmebild des Headsets. Sie musterten kurz den Raum und nickten einander zu. Schnellen Schrittes traten sie ein. Und der erste Schuss hallte durch den Raum. Breez rollte über den Boden in die verlassene Küche und Furno eilte nach vorne und drückte sich gegen die Wand. Eine Waffe nach rechts und eine nach links zielend. „Ihr Bastarde,“ fauchte eine Frauenstimme hysterisch, „holt uns doch wenn ihr euch traut!“ Die Praedatoren antworteten nicht und warteten in seliger Ruhe. Immer wieder schossen die Sektenmitglieder in die Küche oder durch die andere Tür in den Raum. „Seit ihr zu feige euch einem direkten Kampf zu stellen?!“ tönte einer der vier Agori, „ihr jämmerlichen Feiglinge, zeigt euch!“ Natalie warf einen Blick auf den Stuhl der in ihrer greifbaren Nähe lag. Nach dem erneut Schüsse gefallen waren warfen, sie den Stuhl um. „Ich habe dieses kleine Flittchen erwischt!“ kicherte der Agori und warf einen Blick durch das Fenster in der Tür. In diesem Moment schnellte Natalie hoch und betätigte den Abzug. Das Sektenmitglied wurde umgeworfen und blieb liegen. Sofort bildete sich die erste Blutlache. „Wir gehen alle drauf!“ wimmerte wieder eine der Frauen und schoss panisch in den Raum hinein, „diese elenden Maden, ihr könnt,....!“ Der Satz brach abrupt ab und das Gewehr der Agori fiel auf den morschen Holzboden. „Genau in die Schläfe,“ grinste Furno, „das war ja wohl ein sauberer Schuss.“ „Genau zwischen die Augen,“ konterte Breez, „das wäre ja wohl ein Unentschieden.“ „Lassen wir diese armen Hunde hier vergammeln,“ hörte der Agori die Stimmen aus dem anderen Raum. Die letzten zwei Sektenmitglieder warteten noch ein Paar Minuten bis sie die Tür zufallen hörten. Jetzt riskierten sie einen Blick und traten aus dem Hinterzimmer. „Sie sind weg,“ wimmerte die Frau und dachte an ihre gefallenen Glaubensbrüder und Schwestern, „nur wir haben überlebt.“ „Ja,“ kicherte der Agori leicht verwirrt, „ja nur wiiir,.......!“ Sein mittlerweile schmutziges Hemd verfärbte sich rot während er fast in Zeitlupe zusammen brach. Die Agori schrie und sprang zur Tür heraus. Drei Meter vor dem Geländewagen riss es sie von den Füßen. Das Knie schmerzte fürchterlich und blutete stark. Eine Agori in einer Art Motorradanzug musterte sie abfällig. In einer Hand eine Pistole und in der anderen einen Zünder. „Bringen wir es hinter uns,“ bemerkte die Agori und zielte genau auf die Stirn, „eure Reise ist hier zu ende, hier ist für euch Endstation.“ Es folgte ein leises Pfeifen und der Körper der Wing Coon Gläubigen zuckte auf. Dann blieb er reglos im Gras liegen. Natalie Breez und William Furno zogen die Leichen der vier Sektenmitglieder aus dem verfallenen Haus und wuchteten sie in den Geländewagen. Nun schoben sie diesen in die Scheune des verfallenden Bauernhofes und fuhren auf ihren Motorrädern davon. Hinter ihnen hörten sie den Knall und drehten sich noch einmal um. Die Rauchsäulen schlängelten sich in den Himmel während die Praedatoren davon fuhren. ''Epilog: D'ie sechs Freunde saßen im Pool des kleinen Hotels in dem sie sich eingemietet hatten. In der Mitte des Beckens schwamm ein Tablett in Form eines Schiffes auf dem die Weingläser standen. Sie alle waren so gut gelaunt wie lange nicht mehr. Bisher hatte ihr Plan weit gehend ohne nennenswerte Änderungen umgesetzt werden können. Nur Mandy verzog zwischen durch mal das Gesicht wenn sie bis zum Hals ins Wasser glitt. „Ist das eine der Nebenwirkungen von diesen X4P12?“ wollte Preston wissen und runzelte die Stirn. Mandy nickte gequält, „das Zeug verursacht ein unangenehmes Jucken auf der Haut.“ „Ach so,“ bemerkte Juliane und überlegte kurz, „du hattest deine Brustwarzen damit benetzt das dieser Polizist das Zeug aufnimmt?“ „Ja,“ grummelte die Agori zähne knirschend, „und das tue ich so schnell nicht wieder!“ William Furno nahm das kleine Fläschchen und las die Rezeptur. „Wow!“ staunte der Agori, „das ist eine Atombombe in Tropfenform!“ Mandy nickte wieder nur gequält. „Mit diesem X4P12 kann man echt fiele Sachen machen,“ stellte Furno fest, „verändern und vortäuschen von Gefühlen, kurzfristiges Auslöschen aller Erinnerungen und gezieltes manipulieren der Nerven.“ „Kein Wunder das wir deswegen einen Lehrgang besuchen mussten,“ räumte Nathan ein, „echt hartes Zeug!“ „Was genau hast du jetzt mit dem Polizisten gemacht?“ hakte Natalie nach. „Ich benetzte meine Brustwarzen mit diesem X4P12 damit der Agori aus der Polizeiwache sie auf einem dir bekanntem Weg aufnahm,“ erklärte Mandy ein weiteres mal, „nach etwa drei Minuten begann das Zeug zu wirken und der Rest spielte sich dann in seinem Kopf ab.“ „Klasse,“ stimmte die Agori zu, „so denkt der arme Hund nun er hätte die Nacht des Jahrhunderts hinter sich und das nur wegen dieser Droge.“ „So ungefähr,“ erwiderte Breez, „der gezielte Einsatz von Rauschmitteln, aus dem Handbuch der Manipulation und Informationsbeschaffung.“ „Mal was anderes,“ mischte sich Nathan ein, „wo geht unsere Jagd weiter?“ William und Preston zuckten mit den Schultern. „'''D'iese Mistkäfer wollten nach Roxtus,“ erinnerte sich Preston, „die Flucht war bestimmt nicht der einzige Grund.“ „Die Wing Coon Sekte wurde dort gegründet,“ bemerkte Juliane und nippte an ihrem Glas Wein, „vielleicht haben sie dort so etwas wie einen geheimen Ort wo sie Rituale abhalten oder sich zu Versammlungen treffen.“ „Gut möglich,“ sprach William und grub weiter in seinen Erinnerungen, „da war doch noch was mit dem Eintrag aus der planetarischen Bürgerverwaltung.“ „Stimmt,“ fiel es Mandy ein die wieder das Gesicht verzog, „der Rechtsanwalt der Sekte hatte sein Büro in Roxtus.“ „Dann sollten wir diesem Anwalt mal einen Besuch abstatten,“ schlug Nathan vor, „vielleicht betreibt er ja noch seine Kanzlei.“ „Wie viele Fläschchen von diesem X4P12 hast du noch?“ wollte Natalie wissen, „der nette Herr Anwalt wird unsere Fragen wohl nicht freiwillig beantworten.“ „Genug,“ nörgelte Mandy, „aber diesmal müssen wir ihm das Zeug anders einflößen.“ „Ja, ich habe da auch schon so eine Idee,“ grinste Juliane und zeigte auf die noch geschlossene Flasche Wein, „damit bekommen wir die nötige Menge X4P12 in seinen Körper!“ „Manchmal kannst du echt gemein sein,“ lachte Preston gehässig, „wie kannst du das bloß dem armen Wein antun?!“ Die sechs Agori stiegen aus dem Wasser und trockneten sich ab. Am frühen Morgen fuhren sie wieder aus dem Städtchen. Am Mittag des nächsten Tages erreichten sie Roxtus City. Und zu ihrer angenehmen Überraschung schien der Anwalt noch immer tätig zu sein und seine Kanzlei auch nicht verlegt zu haben. „Mandy und Juliane suchen uns eine Unterkunft,“ schlug Furno vor, „und präparieren unser Geschenk.“ „Natalie und ich schauen uns mal ein bisschen hier um,“ fuhr der Agori fort, „Nathan und du besorgen uns einen Termin bei unserem Anwalt.“ „Einverstanden,“ ging es reihum, „dann mal bis später.“ Die sechs Praedatoren trennten sich und jeder ging seiner Aufgabe nach. Am späten Abend trafen sie sich wieder. „Alles im Kasten?“ erkundigte sich Nathan, „bei uns ist alles klar.“ „Die Unterkunft ist gemietet,“ bestätigten Surge und Nex, „das Geschenk werden wir gleich in der Küche etwas verfeinern.“ „Und wir haben das hier mit gebracht,“ lächelte Furno finster, „die Mistkäfer wollen übermorgen in der Kirche eine Taufe abhalten.“ „Und der Kirchplatz ist ein optimaler Ort diese Bastarde zu erledigen,“ erklärte Breez gehässig grinsend, „er bietet wunderbare taktische Optionen.“Fortsetzung hier.'' '''''Nachwort: Der Anwalt ging die Notizen seiner Sekretärin durch und staunte nicht schlecht. Ein reiches Ehepaar aus Atero wollte sich am Morgen um drei Uhr mit ihm treffen. Das die Agori von so weit her kamen erfreute den Anwalt. Ein Zeichen das er Bekannt war. Und dann noch reiche Kundschaft, das musste schon etwas heißen. „Dann werde ich diese Nacht ja gut schlafen,“ lachte er leise und schloss die Tür der Kanzlei ab, „ich sehe schon das Honorar auf meinem Konto.“ Hauptrollen: Datei:1 Preston Stormer.JPG| Preston Stormer Datei:1 Preston Stormer 1.JPG| Datei:2 Mandy Surge.JPG| Mandy Surge Datei:2 Mandy Surge 1.JPG| Datei:3 Natalie Breez.JPG| Natalie Breez Datei:3 Natalie Breez 1.JPG| Datei:4 William Furno.JPG| William Furno Datei:4 William Furno 1.JPG| Datei:5 Nathan Evo.JPG| Nathan Evo Datei:5 Nathan Evo 1.JPG| Datei:6 Julia Nex.JPG| Juliane Nex Datei:6 Julia Nex 1.JPG| Soundtrack; *Video: BAD BOYS 2 Soundtrack - Coffins Coast Guard *Video: Bad Boys II Soundtrack Remix Kategorie:Jadekaiser Kategorie:Epos